


the churro fic

by bellaliemy



Series: matt bellamy & churros [1]
Category: Muse, Muse (Band)
Genre: Churros, Crack, Crack Fic, Food Porn, M/M, OC, PWP, Rimming, Smut, blame madi for this mess, churro kink, kieramy - Freeform, this is not what churros were made for, this isnt rlly oc but im tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kieramy + churros<br/>im not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	the churro fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is all fiction, duh  
> (̶a̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶s̶t̶ ̶p̶u̶b̶l̶i̶s̶h̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶a̶n̶f̶i̶c̶ ̶i̶d̶k̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶g̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶)̶

kieren was in a sour mood. he’d gone to the county fair w his bf. matt, being the lil (horny) cunt as always, had gone out of his way to make the whole thing painful af. kieren was assaulted with spontaneous ass slaps and snogging sessions all day. one particular snogging session on the ferris wheel left kieren embarrassingly hard w no release.

to make matters even worse, as kieren had ordered some churros, the bitch had deepthroated his treat. poof. the fucking tease; it was gone in 1 bite. 

he’s definitely gonna have to pay for that later 

kieren shouldve been pissed. he wasnt rich enough to be matt’s sugar daddy, and the fair alwasys had the worst prices on food

but all kieren’s dirty mind could procure was the image of said churro buried deep in his lover.

turning to the subject of his cinnamon sugar fantasy, kieren whispered in matt’s ear a “i bet you’d be completely delicious” before closing in for a heated kiss.

being matt, it didnt take long for his mind to catch up to kieren’s idea

the pair quickly made their way out the park, stopping only for their delicious supplies.

kieren could barely handle the bus ride home. matt had v clearly got a head start, as he snuck his hand south teasingly to deal w his growing hardness. kieren just had to be the one in charge of holding the churros. matt always had a control fetish while in public. he knew he had kieren entralled when he heard his groans of frustration from across the ailse

although, once at home, kieren was in command.

“strip. and put the churros by the bed”

matt, stunned into submission at the sudden dominance from his lover, was eager to comply. his dick, already rock hard, hung heavy, and he swung his ass a bit as he turned towards the bedroom. but kieren wasnt having any of matt’s shit anymore.

before matt could make it any farther, kieren grabbed his bf’s hips roughly. “and what do u think that was, mister?” kieren pushed matt to the wall for a quick puishment for his antics. 3 rapid, red slaps to his lover’s ass later, kieren had a smug grin for giving matt a taste of his own medicine.

matt, who’s dick had only hardened w each slap, escaped and made his way to the bed. of course, the punishment had done nothing to stop his horny antics. the bellabitch struck a pose w a leg high in the air and dick on full display as a naked kieren entered, lube and condoms. safety first, kiddos.

oh god, matt is gonna pay for that

not one to drag things out, he handed the lube to matt and watched as his bf’s fingers disappeared deeply into his asshole. matt moaned like a whore as his fingers pulled in and out w a squelching sound. once matt was ready, kieren prepped the churros w protection. safety. 

kieren pressed the cinnamon treat into his lover w caution. he was pretty sure this was churro abuse, but he continued either way.

matt grunted as the churro made it’s way deeper into his core. kieren was smiling wildly; with his newfound position as top he felt dominance and power coursing through his veins. watching matt squirm with the cinnamon goodness made his cock twitch. he’d definitely have to eat that ass later, if matt behaved. but kieren had to focus on the task at hand.

this was a whole new level for matt. he could feel the twists and bumps of the churro deep in himself. it was literal food porn. he ground his hips deeper and deeper onto the tasty treat and stared at his lover as he moaned loudly. he could feel himself on edge

kieren could barely take in the heated sight. matt was beneath him with his perfect lil sex noises. in awe of matt’s beauty, he let one of his hands drift downward, and kieren tugged himself toward completion

the churro, however, and other ideas. as anyone w common sense could see, churros were not designed w anal stimulation in mind. so, it was no big surprise as the churro broke inside matt before he could reach bliss. 

fear not, for kieren was prepared.

before matt could make a proper complaint, he knelt down, face in ass, and began to eat his heart’s desire. nothing could be sweeter.

matt could only scream as kieren’s tongue went deepeer and deeper, searching for the last bits of cinnamon goodness. as one churro chuck hit his prostate, matt came harder than ever, w cum straining his entire chest.

kieren only pulled away when he had cleared the whole churro from his lover’s ass. it only took a few pulls and the beautifful sight of a post-orgsmic matt to send kieren over the edge as well.

plopping beside matt for a round of post sex spooning, kieren could help but look at the sticky cinnamon-cum sheets between them. he could only think:

"this was definitely a one time kink, babe"


End file.
